Kanzei-Me
by Athkore
Summary: !CANCELED, may be resumed later! What if Hinata was kidnapped not long after the Chunin exams? After which she was then experimented on, resulting in a change to her Byakugan (Now dubbed Kanzei-Me meaning Revealing eyes) as well as her Chakra. How will this change Hinata? Set after the 2 and a half year time-skip (so she's been missing 3 and half years). OC/Strong Hinata x Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Kanzei-Me means revealing eyes.**

**Hishi (Hinata's Father): "Give me back Hinata!"**

**Me: "I'm sorry but I can't the story is in motion."**

**Hishi: "Cure you, you wanna be writer!"**

**Me: *pierced by his words* "Don't you think that's a little mean?"**

**Hishi: *pissed* "You took away my daughter!"**

**Me: "NOT REALLY THOUGH THIS STORY IS NON-CANNON!"**

**I do not own Naruto. (If I did I don't think I could handle the pressure)**

**Note: Hinata was kidnapped just after the Chunin exams**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Rin and Hinata<strong>

All I remember from my early childhood was training to become a ninja, and a lonely blond spiky haired boy who I cared deeply for... I remember him saving me from a group of bullies and him cheering for me while I fought against someone and that I had feelings for him. I remember that those times were the happiest of my life, however they didn't last long. One night I was kidnapped, but the odd thing was I don't remember being kidnapped, I wonder if any one noticed? I wonder If anyone remembers me?

After the night I was kidnapped I remember waking up in a small dark room, I soon came to realize that my chakra and voice were sealed. I spent the majority of my time in that small dark room, but every now and again I remember being dragged out and being experimented on, after each experiment I lost more and more of my memories, until one day a man saved me.

The man called himself Rin, after he unsealed my chakra and my voice he soon began training me basic ninjutsu and assassination techniques so I could protect myself. I soon began to love Rin as if he were my own father, he had given me so much more than I ever dreamed possible, he gave me my sight and voice back and in doing gave me the world. Rin and I had lived together ever-since, although we lived as thieves we were happy.

**-Hinata's POV**

"Hey hurry find them before it gets dark! That damn rouge ninja and his friend are around here somewhere!"

"Hinata How close are they?" Rin asked in a hushed voice while the two of us hiding in the bushes, Rin wounded badly.

**"Kanzei-Me!" **I activated my ocular power, the immediate area around her eyes turned black as purple vein like markings appeared around her eyes

"What do you see?" Rin asked.

"They are slowly getting closer to us, but at the rate they are searching it will be dark before they find us." I responded turning my attention to Rin a look on my face, examining his bandaged wound.

"I won't survive that long will I?" Rin asked me a brave look in his eyes.

"If only I knew proper medical ninjutsu then I could save you!" I answered as tears began falling from my eyes as they turned back to normal, frustrated by my mediocre medical ninjutsu.

"It's okay Hinata. I've lived a long fulfilling life as a shinobi, not many can say that." Rin said as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"No it's not okay." I cried grabbing his hand then continued, "I don't want to loose you, your all I have."

"I'm glad Hinata." Rin started then continued, "These past three years I've raised you have been the happiest years of my life. You've grown into such a beautiful young woman."

"Rin." I pulled him into a hug crying on his shoulder, "These past three years have been the happiest years of my life too."

"I am so glad to have been your father even it was only for a short time." Rin hugged me with what little strength he had left, "My only regret is that I didn't see you married to a nice young man." Rin added a small laugh escaped him followed by coughing, breaking our hug.

"Rin!" I called in fear my voice louder with concern.

"Shh. If they find us they'll kill you too." Rin hushed me then slowly began to remove his long dark grey scarf, "I want you to have this. Hinata. To remember me bye."

"No don't talk like that! I'll find a way to save you!" I cried desperately, "Please don't die, Father!" I begged clutching his chest, Rin hugging me gently.

"Hahaha... I'm so happy, you finally called me father." Rin laughed weakly then continued in a serious tone, "Leave me Hinata and run!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I just leave you!" I cried tightening my grip .

"Please Hinata. I wouldn't be able to rest in peace anything happened to you." Rin said as his eyes grew heavy, "I... love... you... Hinata." With those words Rin's arms fell to the ground lifeless a large content smile on his face.

"Father!" I repeatedly called to him as tears ran down my face now clutching his long dark grey scarf "I love you tooo... I love you so much! Father."

**-Three weeks later**

"So? Why am I on a mission with Kiba, Akamaru and Shino?" Asked a blond spiky haired wearing his signature tracksuit.

"Why? because we needed a fourth member and everyone else was on a mission." Shino explained.

"I was your last choice?!" Naruto slumped depressed.

"Hahaha, it's because your still a Genin!" Kiba mocked Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Shat up! I'm definitely stronger than you, ya know!" Naruto angrily yelled pointing at Kiba.

"Huh?! You wanna fight right now and prove it?" Kiba challenged Naruto, the two standing face to face.

"Hey guys." Shino called unheard them quietly noticing something in the woods.

"Bring it on!" Naruto said accepting his challenge.

"Hey listen to me." Shino called again, depressed that he was unnoticed, being heard by Kiba.

"Huh?! What is it Shino?" Kiba asked, turning away from Naruto.

"At least finish our fight, ya know!" Naruto yelled at Kiba, who ignored him, angering Naruto.

"There's something coming towards us from the woods." Shino pointed to the tree line as a woman exited the forest heading towards them. The group readying their

The woman had white eyes and dark blue waist long hime cut hair with chin long strands framing her face. She had fair skin and a very womanly slim figure. She wore a long black opened coat with long sleeves, the coat had a thin white vertical line on each sleeve, the line starting from the tip of the collar and ending at the tip of the sleeve. On the back of the jacket she had a wider white vertical line white, that went down the entire coat, intersecting a white tracing of a large circle, on the center of her back, the inside the circle was colored in a light lavender. She wore a light lavender shirt with a fishnet, underneath, that could bee seen. She wore long loose blue pants slightly covering her black sandal like shoes, the only difference was that they covered her feet completely. Finally she wore a long grey scarf around her neck, her hair falling inside the scarf against her back, along with both ends of the long dark grey scarf, the tips ending at her waist.

As the woman approached, staggering more and more with each step, Kiba and Akamaru instantly froze, when they caught her sent, they both began shacking surprised by the familiar scent.

"Oye what's wrong Kiba, Akamaru?" Naruto asked the two confused by their shacking.

"Th... that woman." Kiba stopped as he swallowed, "That woman is Hinata."

"Hinata?!" Kiba asked in surprise.

"But that's impossible! Hinata went missing more than three years ago! You must be making a mistake." Naruto yelled at Kiba.

"There's no mistaking it, this woman is Hinata, her scent confirms it." Kiba explained, Akamaru barking softly agreeing with him.

"She also the same white eyes as the Hyūga clan." Shino added.

_'She's really back? Hinata's really back?' _Naruto thought to himself as the group joyously ran towards Hinata.

Suddenly the Hinata fell to her knees and then collapsed onto the ground her consciousness slowly fading away.

"Hinata!" The three began calling her along with a barking dog.

_'Wh... who are... these people? And how... how do they... know my name?' _ Hinata thought to herself passing out soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 is done. I wanted to cry so much i_i If you cried think of how I felt typing this.<strong>

**Whew my 3rd FanFic. Updates will not be daily, 1 every 2 days (Or more if I feel like it)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A special shout out to my first review from 'Haruko Ai' thank you so much for your input. I'll try to make my chapters longer in the future :D**

**Readers: "So how is Kenzei-Me different from Byakugan?"**

**Me: "Woe woe woe, hold your horses..."**

**Readers: _'Seriously hold your horses?'_**

**Me: "You're jumping a head of yourselves, I'll explain with this chapter."**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Homecoming<strong>

**-Konoha's hospital Hinata's POV**

"Ughh..." I groaned while slowly opening my eyes. To my surprise the first thing I saw was a white ceiling above my head, feeling weak I struggled to sit up, on the white bed that I rested in, after which I began examining the room I was in.

The room had white walls and a white tiled floor, to my right there was a small table on which my scarf was placed folded neatly. My coat, shoes and weapons however where no where to be seen. Further beyond that there was another bed that looked identical to my own bed. To my right was an open window with white curtains fluttering gently in the warm breeze. I looked out the window seeing a large village, with brightly colored buildings and lots of trees, that sat next to a mountain with five faces calved in its side. The village was protected by a large wall that circled the village and just beyond the wall a forest could be seen.

_'A village? How did I get here?'_ I thought to myself as I looked at the somewhat nostalgic village.

Disorientated and confused I got out of my bed, almost falling over in the process, I felt weak and exhausted despite just waking up. Slowly I put on my coat and shoes, then tied my scarf around my neck.

"H... Hinata-sama!" A young man wearing a robe and a forehead protector, who had long black hair and the same white eyes that I did, called out to me surprised to see me standing he then continued his voice filled with concern, "You shouldn't be up Hinata-sama, your not well."

"H...how do you know my name?" I asked the man as I backed away slightly.

"It's me Neji! Your cousin." The man stated in a softer more reassuring tone.

"My cousin?" I asked confused. Somehow I felt I knew the man despite not remembering him.

"Don't you remember me Hinata-same?" Neji asked in a surprised tone.

I felt my head spin hearing the man's words, as if my memories were coming when suddenly I felt a head splitting headache come on. I moaned in pain as I full to my knees, I held my head in pain.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji yelled with concern about to run to me.

"Stay away!" I exclaimed shocking the man as my head throbbed with pain, then continued with a guilty tone, "I'm sorry, but I don't know you."

"What?" Neji asked as his face filled with distraught.

"I don't remember much of anything before three years ago." I stated as the pain faded.

"It's okay if you don't remember me." Neji stated in a warm voice a small smile on his face, as he slowly approached me, my arms against my chest, Neji suddenly knelled down in front of me then continued as he hugged me joy-filled tears falling down his face, "It's okay, because your finally back!" Neji's hug had a strange warmth, as if he wanted to protect me, as if he would never harm me, it felt similar to the way Rin would used to hug me.

"See Hinata a part of you still remembers me! Which means that eventually you will remember." Neji stated slowly releasing me from his hug revealing a large smile donning his face.

"M... my mom and dad?" My voice trembled with happiness at the thought of finally meeting my birth parents.

"But you need to get your rest your still weak." Neji stated helped me too my feet and helped me into my bed.

Shortly after Neji helped me, I heard a group of people walking down the hallway.

"I'll be right back Hinata!" Neji stated then proceeded to leave the room, he seemed to know who it was.

**-General POV**

Neji turned to his left after closing the door to Hinata's room him not wanting her to hear the proceeding conversation, as a taller older man, who had the same long black hair and white eyes.

"Hiashi-sama, I must speak with you and your wife." Neji respectfully stated stopping the older man. Neji proceeded to inform Hiashi oh Hinata's condition

"Hinata doesn't remember any thing prior to three years ago?!" Hiashi asked in shock after hearing his daughter's condition.

"There's something else." Neji stated a look of worry on his face, "Her chakra has been altered."

"Her chakra?" Hiashi asked unsure of what Neji meant.

"Take a look at her with your Byakugan." Neji suggested to him then added after a pause, "I'm not sure how to describe it."

"Very well." Hiashi agreed then wove signs. **'****Byakugan' **Hiashi activated his Byakugan silently, then began examining Hinata.

His face turned pale as he broke out in a cold sweat as he looked upon Hinata. The chakra that circulated in her system was lavender instead of the usual blue, and vast in quantity. Her chakra also flowed at an astonishing speed, the chakra should have been damaging her body at the speed it flowed, a small amount leaking out of her body as it flowed.

"How... how is she not dead?!" Hiashi stuttered in a muttered voice, unable to comprehend what he was seeing he stood froze for a minute in thought.

"We can't tell anyone about this! We must keep this within the Hyūga clan!" Hiashi commanded breaking the silence, as he released his Byakugan, surprising Neji.

"Why?! We need to get her help or she could die!" Neji exclaimed in a panic.

"Hinata should be dead with her chakra flowing through her like that!" Hiashi stated, his voice trembling then continued, "If we carelessly try to restore her chakra to normal we will kill her! This is for her own protection." Taken back by Hiashi's words Neji took a moment to think.

"I'm sorry uncle, I was too hasty in my judgement." Neji apologized as he lowerd his head.

"I need to talk with Hinata, I'll see if I can gather anymore information." Hiashi stated then after placing his hand on Neji's shoulder continued in a reassuring tone "Don't worry Neji whatever happened to her it doesn't seem to be affecting her health."

"Yo Neji, Hyūga-ossan!" Naruto suddenly called his energetic voice echoing down the hall surprising the two.

"Be quiet this is a hospital" A nurse began yelling in a hushed voice at Naruto, who was apologizing.

_'O... ossan?'_ Hiashi thought to himself unable to believe how ill mannered Naruto was.

"N... Naruto what are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"Uhm... I came to see how Hinata was doing, ya know." Naruto stated uncharacteristically quietly scratching his face awkwardly.

"Hinata's woke up not long ago, but..." Neji tried to explain the situation but was interrupted.

"Oh she's up can I talk to her?!" Naruto excitedly asked.

"Nauto!" Hiashi rose his voice silencing Naruto then continued in a now stern tone, "Hinata doesn't have any memories prior to three years ago, she needs space right now."

"Wh... What?!" Naruto asked devastated by his words, his voice now hollowed and hushed, "I... I understand."

Surprised by how hard Naruto took the news Neij then added, "Don't worry Naruto, you can see her soon. We'll take good care of her in the mean time."

"A... ah" Naruto nodded then continued in a more energetic tone, "Tell me as soon as she feels better."

"I will, Naruto." Neji replied.

Soon after the two finally managed to get Naruto to leave, the two entered Hinata's room, who was now sitting upright in her bed.

"Sorry Hinata-sama, I took longer than I expected." Neji stated to Hinata who shook her head with a gentle smile on her face.

"It's okay Neji-kun. But what who was that yelling?" Hinata asked.

"We can get to that later Hinata. You've grown into a beautiful woman." Hiashi stated a warm smile on his face, confused by the man Hinata turned to Neji hoping for some answers.

"Sorry Hinata-sama, this is your father Hiashi." Neji explained with a smile on his face.

"M... my father?!" Hinata exclaimed in shock, covering her mouth with her in shock as tears welled up in her eyes.

Hinata suddenly jumped out her bed and ran to her father and hugged him tightly. Hiashi, hugging her back gently.

"I finally found you!" Hinata whimpered crying into her father's arms as they hugged.

"Ahhh, Welcome back, my daughter." Hiashi agreed in a warm and gentle tone as a large smile captivated his face.

* * *

><p><strong>And done, hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and are looking forward to the next.<strong>

**Just what happened to Hinata? How is Kenzei-Me different that Byakugan? Will Naruto become more than a cameo character? All this and many more questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Me: "So who do I talk to now?"**

**Me: "..."**

**Me: "Anyone?"**

**Me: "..."**

**Me: *tearing up* "I feel so lonely now."**


	3. Chapter 3

**A shout out for all my Fans, Thank You all so much. I truly am grateful to have a fan base (20 favs 28 followers, i think that counts)  
>Glad to see you guys are going crazy with interest in the reviews *prideful smile* Can I make people interested or what?!<br>I'm so glad to have you guys, because you really feel like your there.  
>I sincerely hope you all continue to enjoy my FanFic, as much as I do writing!<strong>

**Naruto: "Ummm, you told me that I would be a main character in the story, so uhhh."**

**Me: "Its ok say it I know you want to, I wont hold it against you."**

**Naruto: "Why am I only a cameo character so far?"**

**Me: *disappointed* "Huhh? Hinata's going through the hardest time of her life and you wanna know why your a cameo character?"**

**Naruto: "You said you wouldn't hold it against me! Ya know"**

**Me: *looking down at him* "I thought you were gonna ask when you and Hinata were gonna get together!"**

**Naruto: *feeling small***

**Me: *unable to look at him* "I miss judged you"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- A Place Where I Belong?<strong>

After spending the day at the hospital I was released early, to the nurse's dismay, into Hiashi's care, he must have been influential to accomplish it so easily. My coat, shoes and my weapons all returned. Hiashi and Neji began explaining various things about Konoha as we walked to the Hyūga clan's district: Like why they carved faces into the side of the mountain; who the four strongest clans were, the Hyūga clan most likely being the strongest. After they brought up the subject of the Hyūga clan they began explaining many more things about their... our clan, they explained why their eyes where white, and what Byakugan was as a result.

The village and everything they told me all felt so familiar and natural to me, yet it also felt foreign and unnatural at the same time. It's not as if I was unhappy with my current situation, I was ecstatic that I suddenly had a place I could call home, a place where I had family. But as I continued walking through the village, I couldn't help but think an ungrateful thought...

_'Do I really belong here?'_

"Hinata-sama... Hinata-sama!" Neji repeatedly called to me breaking me out of my trance.

"Y... yes?" I stuttered as reality fell back into place around me.

"We're here Hinata-sama. This is your home!" Neji exclaimed as he pointed to a massive estate.

_'Home?! This is an estate.' _After living with nowhere to call home for more than a few days I yelled in confusion silently to myself. I knew the Hyūga clan was a prestigious, noble and powerful clan, but this was just ridiculous. Their 'home' was a massive estate that took up at least a third of their district and very traditional in appearance, despite the vague sense of familiarity and nostalgia, I felt utterly out of place. A small nervous laugh escaped my overwhelmed being.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji asked me confused at my reaction, Hiashi turning with the same confused look in his face.

"Sorry... It's just all a little overwhelming." I answers awkwardly, understating how I felt, my eyes closed and a nervous smile on my face. After which I let out another nervous laugh.

"It's okay Hinata. In time this will all seem ordinary." Hiashi stated in a warm and gentle voice that reassured me a little.

_'Just what have I gotten myself into?' _Was a thought that repeated as a hum in my head as I my senses tingled from how nervous I was. As the massive wooden gates opened before me, revealing a beautiful garden, with a stone walkway to the main house, with smaller less prominent walkways leading to smaller houses in the estate.

My eyes widened at how beautiful the garden was, my nervousness all but faded now, the garden had an assortment of brightly colored plants that tantalized the eyes and the fragrance they gave off helped to calm my mind.

"Welcome back, Hinata-sama!" A large group welcomed me back, to my utter surprise, as we entered the main house, causing me to tense up again, now that I had gotten a good look at them they appeared to be the main houses servants, judging by the way they dressed. Soon after Hiashi waved over a woman who he instructed to take me to my room.

The servant showed me to a Washitsu -Japanese styled room- 'My' room was large and empty aside from the table and chair that sat in the corner of the room, which seemed very out of place, to my joy. The room also had a door that lead outside.

"We will be having dinner in one hour Hinata-sama." A servant stated quietly then bowed dismissing herself before I could.

"Th... thank you." I felt the words escape my lips unconsciously.

I removed my coat and weapons, placing them on the table, then sat down on my legs and took a breather on the tatami floor, wanting to sprawl out on a bed settling for what I could get, after such an eventful day I just wanted to sleep. I felt exhausted and overwhelmed, already feeling week after waking up in a hospital bet confused, I was suddenly introduced to my cousin and my father and practically dragged off to their... our estate further weakening me.

_'Do I really belong here?' _I thought to myself when suddenly the sliding doors opened behind me I turned to see a beautiful woman who had dark blue hair and white eyes, "Hinata!" The woman exclaimed as she covered her mouth with her hands as tears of joy filled her eyes. I stood up about to ask who she was when I suddenly found myself in her chest, her arms wrapped around me in a dazzlingly warm gentle, yet tight, hug. As woman hugged me, my arms slowly wrapped around her waist, without me noticing until I held her tightly, I had a strange connection with this woman, a connection I had never felt, or more likely recalled feeling, in my entire life.

We continued hugging for minutes, neither of us wanting to release the other. "I'm sorry Hinata!" The woman exclaimed as her hug tightened, "You must be so confused as to why a strange woman is suddenly hugging you. My name is Haruka" She paused and loosened her hug, allowing me a close look at her gentle face. "I'm your Mother" she continued with a dazzling warm smile. I suddenly felt joy sweep through me at her words, I tightened my hug around her pulling myself back into her warmth, tears streaming down my face, the woman gently tightened her hug around me as well, tears also streaming down her face, as we slowly sank to the ground.

"M..." I paused for a moment as a smile grew on my face, "Mother!" I called her. I felt more and more joy overflow out of me never in my life, or recalled, had I called another my mother, I couldn't stop smiling nor could I release the woman who stirred these emotions within me. We continued our hug, as if making up for lost time, not saying a word, but to me it felt as-if we were having entire conversations every second and I could feel that she felt the same way.

"Excuse me Hinata-sama! Haruka-sama!" the same servant from before called out in the hallway then continued, "Dinner has been prepared and is now waiting for you in the dinning room." Without waiting for a response the woman left, my mother and I loosened our hug then gave a sporadic laugh, as if we both realized at the same time that we had been hugging for an hour.

"Let's go Hinata." My mother gently said as we released our hug, both reluctantly.

Dinner was overwhelming as well, there was a wide selection of food all of it looking so exquisite I felt guilty eating it, however the food's appearance betrayed my expectations... although it was delicious, it looked about four times more appealing as it had tasted. After dinner I prepared myself for bed, although I took it upon myself to enjoy their bath thoroughly, changing into a plain white yukata.

I unfolded my futon placed it in the center of the room and they tucked myself into it. I lay on my back and looked to the roof lost in thought. _'So this is what living in luxury is live huh?' _thoughts of the estate filled my head causing me to become disheartened. _'I really don't belong here.' _I thought to myself, my mind filled with doubt, as depression began to sweep over me, I couldn't handle this much longer, everything felt so suffocating in this estate. I turned restlessly, until I ended up on left side now facing the sliding doors, suddenly my mind filled with the image of me hugging Neji, then me hugging Hiashi, and finally the hour long hug I shared with my mother, _'I'm such an idiot aren't I?' _I thought to myself, I blushed to myself as large sincere smile on my face, already knowing the answer then without a shred of doubt answered my own thought, _'With a family that cares about me so much how could I not belong?'_

_'Hey Rin, I finally found the place I belong!' _I thought to Rin. My eyes slowly closed, my smile and blush not fading, finally allowing myself some sleep in a place I truly belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's do something different that my usual 'outtro'<strong>

***GROWLS* Why doesn't Hinata's mom have a name? (I had to make one up for her '.')**

**There comes a time in all our lives, a time where we need to act. But during this time we stop, we wait for ourselves to change so that we can do what must be done, but when we don't change we stay at our own precibus now doomed, our chance lost.**

***sigh* every time I needed to write Hyūga I had to coppy and paste it, Idk how to do the 'ū' with my keyboard xD  
><strong>


End file.
